<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redundant Fate by Onlyfivechairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092787">Redundant Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyfivechairs/pseuds/Onlyfivechairs'>Onlyfivechairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kento needs a hug I feel so bad for him, Nihilism, Really dark, Self-Harm, Spoilers for episode 24-26, Time Loop, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyfivechairs/pseuds/Onlyfivechairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were dead!” Touma said to him with eyes full of tears and joy, the first few times. </p><p>He wishes he were dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redundant Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a quick drabble to process my feelings about episodes 24-26. I hope Kento is able to find hope again and the world can be saved, cause whoo boy! (Sends Kento lots of hugs.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, he watches the world end. </p><p>It doesn’t matter what happens before that. He learns that early, when the Book of Omnipotence opens above them like the crack of doom regardless if Touma and the others are alive or dead, the Megido are killed or triumphant, Master Logos is laughing or cursing, Luna is…</p><p>“What about the promise we made?” Touma asks, his face full of familiar confusion and grief. </p><p>What about it? That promise was made when he was young and naïve. Before that terrible day when his father betrayed them, and Luna vanished. Before Touma forgot about him for 15 years. Before Tassel looked at him with empty eyes and said “Even I can’t stop this. The story’s end was written before I could affect it.” </p><p>“I thought you were dead!” Touma said to him with eyes full of tears and joy, the first few times. </p><p>He wishes he were dead. It would have been better if the man who killed his father had sent him into oblivion instead of trapping him in this hell. Forcing him to view endless apocalypses, see the people he loves die so many times he loses count. </p><p>He wonders if father…and Hayato had to suffer the same fate. He supposes he should feel angry or sad at the thought, but there’s nothing left. Just an empty void as dark as his surroundings every time he wakes. </p><p>Once he was alone in Northern Base while Mr. Ogami and Touma were fighting a Megido (which one he no longer remembers.) He draws Ikazuchi and stares down at it, but the blade doesn’t respond, doesn’t even feel like it’s really there in his hand. He touches it again and again, trying to make it feel like it did before time got muddled in his head. Touma comes in the door and cries out in horror, rushing over to him. It’s only then that he realizes that his hands and arms are covered in blood. It doesn’t hurt, he says, there’s no pain. Touma makes him sit down, yells for Daishinji, looks at him with tears running down his face, and promises that he’ll save him from his torment.</p><p>He wishes Touma would stop.  All those hundreds, thousands, of promises for nothing. </p><p>He lies in the darkness again, with nothing left but the void and the nightmares. It’s then that he realizes there is only one way to stop this cycle of destruction. He must seal all the Seikens, only then will the Book of Omnipotence remain closed.  This concession brings him no joy. His friends, and Touma, will not understand, they may even see him as a traitor. And he well may be, the swordsmen who carried Kurayami in the past were never fully trusted. But he has to do this, to make his torture end and fulfill his duty.</p><p>He seals Suzune and walks away. Their story has no happy ending, but at least they might live.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>